The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for performing the height control and position control of a vehicle.
A conventional suspension apparatus is proposed wherein the damping force of a shock absorber mounted in the suspension unit for each wheel and the spring force of an air spring chamber therein are controlled to improve driving comfort and stability. In this suspension apparatus, a demand has arisen for the provision of a position control function to restrict the rolling of the vehicle body when the vehicle is turned, and a vehicle height control function for maintaining the optimal vehicle height even if the load weight of passengers changes. In a suspension apparatus having a position control function and a height control function, when the amount of compressed air supplied per unit time to the air spring chamber in the position control mode is the same as that in the vehicle height control mode, the vehicle height abruptly increases to cause overshooting, resulting in inconvenience.